Dark Pokemon
by T. Maloy
Summary: A one-shot story about Absol's type in the pokedex. R&R please


The Cast

Nathan Lords- The "hero" of our story. Nathan was born in Cinnabar town where he learned how to train Pokemon and acquired his first Pokemon Charmander. During their travels in the Hoenn region however his Charmander was killed in an accident by poachers. After the poachers fled an Absol approached Nathan and became his new Pokemon willingly. Nathan decided this was a sign to train only dark Pokemon.

Amy Johnson- A girl from Littleroot town she met Nathan on his arrival in Hoenn. She has little idea how he has changed. She has heard that he is coming to stay in Littleroot for awhile so she waits his arrival.

Mr. Black- The leader of the poachers who killed Charmander Nathan swears revenge on him although all he knows is his name.

The Story

The forest was very quiet two dark shapes watched from the tree tops waiting for anyone to dare approach their way. Suddenly there was the sound of running a trainer burst through the bushes looking behind him. He looked back forward unsure of his location but sure he had escaped his predicament. However he was in an even worse predicament now from atop the trees Nathan leapt into the trainer's path his black trench coat furling out behind him he landed on his knees one hand to the ground he looked up at the trainer who was still running regardless of what just happened. A white figure blurred from the tree smashing the trainer in his stomach quickly tearing away his belt which contained his pokeballs. Absol landed softly in front of Nathan who was now standing his figure was dim to the trainer who was sitting down now after he was struck. Nathan's dark purple eyes glanced at the belt Absol had dropped on the ground he knelt picking it up. The belt only contained four pokeballs. Nathan stood straight again running a hand through his blonde hair and sighed.

"This is pathetic" Nathan said looking at Absol who growled in agreement. The trainer who had been attacked by Absol stood his eyes darted from Absol to Nathan.

"Hey!" The trainer shouted to Nathan "Those are my Pokemon give'em back!" Nathan said nothing he just looked at the belt and removed one pokeball.

"Go Pokemon!" Nathan shouted as was usual. He tossed the ball to the ground it opened and revealed a Squirtle. The Pokemon ran to its trainer and turned to Absol ready to fight. Nathan laughed at this then grabbed another pokeball. Absol darted forward his head slammed into Squirtle who went flying into a nearby tree knocking it unconscious.

Absol quickly jumped back to its defensive position in front of Nathan. The trainer just stared at Nathan his eyes clearly showed his horror. The trainer stepped forward however and picked up his pokeball returning Squirtle to it.

"Go Pokemon!" Nathan yelled again thrusting another ball out onto the open ground. This time a Pikachu emerged from it started toward its trainer. However Absol struck it in a flash and in the blink of an eye Absol returned to its defensive position leaving the Pikachu unconscious. The trainer immediately returned Pikachu to its ball and looked back up to Nathan. Nathan shook his head feeling as though this trainer's Pokemon were not even worth looking through anymore. He grasped another pokeball and readied to throw it.

"Go Pokemon!" Nathan yelled again hurling the Pokemon forward. An Umbreon emerged from the ball. A half smile suddenly formed on Nathan's face as he motioned for Absol to attack. Absol was off like a lightning bolt it stuck the unwary Umbreon twice with its paws sending it in the air. Then with one more move Absol kicked the Umbreon with its hind legs. It landed at Nathan's feet Nathan smiled with morbid satisfaction. This time however he drew one of his own pokeballs and tossed it at the unconscious Umbreon. The trainer they had attacked rushed forward hoping to save his Umbreon from being stolen by this strange man. Absol stopped the trainer in his tracks his head smashed into the trainer's gut who stumbled back knocking his head against a tree's trunk sending him to unconsciousness. Nathan knelt down he picked up his prize the dark Pokemon Umbreon who he had just "acquired". With a smile he tossed the belt and remaining pokeball onto the unconscious trainer with that Nathan took off his coat furling behind him Absol at his side. Nathan was heading to Littleroot he had decided he needed some R&R. Nathan was a proud of his work even if after attacking more than twenty five trainers he had only acquired an Umbreon and a Nuzleaf. He looked to Absol as they ran. Its front legs stretching forward it seemed more to leap than run. Absol had joined him when he was attacked by poachers outside Rustboro. The poachers had killed his Charmander his only Pokemon at the time. They fled after realizing it was dead and he had no more Pokemon to take. Absol seemed to emerge from nowhere it approached him without caution it laid its head down on his lap where he sat in the mud and rain. After burying his Charmander he thought Absol would leave him but it remained steadfast. Nathan saw this as a sign he decided to leave regular training behind and become a trainer of dark Pokemon.

They arrived quickly at Littleroot Nathan stopped outside the cities limits he glanced at Absol. Absol took off not entering the city but went back into the forest where it seemed to disappear. Nathan continued his trek into Littleroot however he was running now. Nathan smiled as he passed by the Pokemon center. He entered he walked slowly to the counter handing his two Pokemon to the attendant. Nathan sat down on a nearby bench it had been a long time since he had been in Littleroot but the town had hardly changed. He stretched out it was rare for him to get rest very much so he welcomed it. Nathan had come to Littleroot on rumors that some of the poacher's working for Mr. Black are running captured Pokemon through the warehouses before sending them off to whoever had bought them. The rumor held no proof but Nathan just ran with whatever he heard usually to pointless ends. A slight poke suddenly came to Nathan's shoulder waking him. He leapt up ready to fight nearly knocking the center attendant to the ground. He looked around for a bit a little confused not realizing he had dozed off.

"Your Pokemon are healed sir" The bewildered attendant said with a bow. Nathan stared for a few seconds and took the Pokeballs she was holding.

"Thanks" He whispered as he hurriedly left the center hoping to get onto the rumors.

Nathan headed for the warehouses just a little past the city limits. The walk was short and pretty uneventful however as he rounded a corner a large flatbed carrying a large covered box came into view. Nathan quickly ducked back behind the building pressing his back to wall. He gazed cautiously at the truck as two men emerged from the warehouse and two others from the truck itself. They grumbled and spoke as they began moving the box from the truck to the warehouse.

"Did you get a good haul?" One of the men who had come from the building wheezed out as they lifted the huge box.

"Yea" The first man who came from the truck replied "Mr. Black will be very happy"

After hearing this Nathan pulled his head back around the corner waiting for the men to take the box into the warehouse. A few moments had passed and Nathan crept quietly around the corner hoping to get a sneak on the poachers. He opened a small door near the garage door where they had taken the box into the building. The room he entered was small much like a reception area. A counter sat in the corner which allowed him to peer into the actual containment area where he saw the four men drop the box and continue talking. One of them turned toward Nathan. Nathan dropped quickly pressing his back flat against the counter hoping the man hadn't seen him. A door closed and the sound of someone sitting in a rusty office chair was heard by Nathan. Nathan tapped his hand against the counter hoping to attract the man's attention.

"Huh? What was that" the man said puzzled he leaned forward a bit his head came into full view of Nathan. Nathan acted quickly grabbing the man he pulled his face straight down into the counter. He dragged the man across the counter and hit him one more time making sure he was unconscious. Nathan stood leaving the man in the floor. A loud howl suddenly pierced the silence then Nathan knew it was time to have fun. He leapt over the counter he walked to the door raising one leg he kicked the door wide open. The other three quickly turned to him clearly surprised.

"Heh who the heck are you?" One of the men said with a laugh.

"Nathan Lords is my name and you probably have no idea who I am but I'm here to stop you and your bosses smuggling" Nathan said glaring at the three men.

"You and what army?" One of the others asked rhetorically. Nathan smiled expecting such a question.

"I find one doesn't need an army when one soldier can win the war" Nathan replied smiling. The men laughed but were cut off by a growl. Absol emerged atop some boxes behind them. Absol was on the men quickly head butting here and slashing there. Nathan pulled the cover from the box. Inside were many Pokemon nothing really rare but a very large catch. Nathan looked back to where the men had been standing. They were piled up on top of each other. Absol sat by growling. Nathan checked each of them to make sure they were still alive. Nathan pulled a cellular phone from his inside jacket pocket he dialed the local police.

"Hello do you wish to report a crime?" Came a female's voice from the phone.

"134 Oak Street" Nathan said hanging up the phone. He looked to Absol who almost seemed to nod. The two were off Nathan threw open the garage door and quickly headed back toward Littleroot. As they entered the city limits Absol took off in the opposite direction into the nearby wood.

Nathan ran back to the Pokemon center so he could rest for the rest of the day however as he raced down he collided with a blonde girl knocking her to the ground. Nathan stepped back and looked down at her she groaned. Nathan held out his hand which she accepted and pulled her from the street.

"You should watch where you're going!" The girl yelled at Nathan. Nathan glared at her making her back down some. Nathan started on his way without apologizing the girl began on her way as well until she turned realizing who Nathan was. Nathan was some ways down the street when he heard the girl yelling his name Nathan quickly turned seeing the girl running straight toward him. The girl ran to him and placed a hand on his shoulder winded from the run.

"I didn't recognize you Nathan" The girl stated through heavy breaths.

"Then we have something in common. I don't think I know you" Nathan said coldly removing her hand from his shoulder. The girl looked at him surprised at how much he had changed when he first came to Hoenn.

"It's me Amy. Remember I let you stay at my house when you first came through Littleroot" Amy said with a fake smile being let down that he didn't remember her.

"Right I remember it's been awhile" Nathan said with little emotion then turning to leave her there.

"Wait you can't just leave me! I thought we were friends." Amy yelled running around him. Nathan looked quite annoyed they may have been friends but things change.

"How is Charmander anyway?" The girl asked. Nathan's face showed his sadness he looked to the ground.

"Charmander was killed by poachers" Nathan replied sadness clearly in his voice. Amy didn't say anything or she couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm sorry" Amy finally said looking at Nathan "Wait my dad said something about poachers the other day". Nathan looked up at her she smiled and grabbed his hand Nathan looked down and then back into her smiling face. The times the spent together were long gone and he had changed dramatically but her touch brought him back to when he was a fresh trainer not knowledgeable but always excited to just travel.

"This poacher there wouldn't happen to be someone named Mr. Black involved would there?" Nathan asked letting down his cold exterior. Amy smiled and moved closer to him.

"I don't know you should ask my dad" Amy replied looking down the street "follow me I'll take you to my house if you don't remember where it's at" Nathan did remember now but he had nothing better to do so he followed Amy. After arriving Amy's dad made food so they talked over supper.

"So Charmander was killed I'm very sorry Nathan" Amy's dad Lucas said looking across the table to Nathan.

"Yes by a group of poachers led by someone named Mr. Black" Nathan replied sadly.

"Hmmm Mr. Black I believe he comes to town in a large blimp every night about this time. I'm not sure what he does but the police have been investigating him" Lucas told Nathan quickly returning to his meal. Nathan's eyes got wide and he simply stood bowed to Lucas and left follow shortly by Amy.

"You're just going to leave to find him?" Amy asked Nathan as he exited through the front door. Nathan didn't turn Amy got closer to him putting her hand on his waist.

"I'll be back Amy this may be the only chance I get" Nathan replied to her pulling from her grasp leaving her alone in her yard. Nathan quickly looked overhead hoping the blimp had yet to land there was no sight of it. However, a blimp had docked to a skyscraper downtown. Nathan was off like a rocket heading for the building as he ran he called Absol although he didn't show although worried about Absol Nathan had to do this now that he had the chance his other two Pokemon would have to do as he approached Nathan noticed the building was quite ramshackle and to his luck a fire escape ran to the roof. Nathan leapt to the fire escape's ladder and quickly climbed to the first story taking one last look up Nathan ran up the fire escape at full speed hoping to catch the blimp in case Mr. Black intended on leaving. Nathan arrived shortly on the roof seeing the blimp was unguarded he entered waited, waited for Mr. Black to return and for his chance at revenge. After what seemed like hours a hard jerk moved Nathan as the blimp began its ascent Nathan left his hiding place and began his search for Mr. Black or at least someone he could ask where he was.

Nathan stepped into a long hallway that lead to the cockpit a young woman checked several things in the hallway until Nathan grabbed her around the neck cupping his hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream I only want to ask you something" Nathan told her "If I move my hand will you scream?" The woman shook her head and Nathan took his hand from her mouth.

"What do you want?" The woman asked nervously obviously frightened. Nathan figured she must not know Mr. Black's real business if she were this frightened.

"Where is your boss? Where is Mr. Black?" Nathan replied to her with his own question.

"He is up that ladder" The woman answered pointing to a ladder that seemed to lead to the top of the blimp "He trains his Pokemon up there to make them stronger" Nathan nodded letting the woman go before she could to turn to him he struck the back of her neck hard knocking her out. Nathan bent over to make sure she was alright after doing so he proceeded to the ladder after climbing to the ceiling he opened a large vault like door and climbed to the outside of the blimp. Just like the woman said it led up straight to the top of the blimp which was surrounded by a small rail. Nathan took a deep breath and climbed preparing to face his adversary. Nathan reached the top and pulled himself to the roof as he got his breath back he saw someone a man dressed in a business suit with long black hair his back turned to Nathan.

"Mr. Black I have been looking for you!" Nathan yelled to get Mr. Black's attention. Mr. Black turned to face Nathan his face showed no emotion even though Nathan had managed to board his blimp.

"And what is it you want with me?" Mr. Black asked as a Murkrow landed on his shoulder squawking. Mr. Black pulled some sort of food from his pocket and feed it to the Murkrow.

"You probably don't even know me but I know you!" Nathan yelled again his anger rising at the fact that Mr. Black probably had no idea who he was. "You killed one of my friends I'm here for my compensation" Mr. Black smiled as he realized this was leading to a battle.

"So you want to fight me?" Mr. Black asked Nathan "I will accommodate you" Mr. Black threw his arm upward letting Murkrow fly. Nathan grabbed his Umbreon's pokeball and tossed it to the ground releasing the Pokemon within. At Mr. Black's command Murkrow flew full charge at Umbreon with a tackle that would have sent Umbreon over the edge if it didn't dodge. Umbreon leapt to the side its eyes glowing as a confuse ray sent the Murkrow into a stupor. Trying to fly Murkrow wobble and swooped through the air confused. A black ball suddenly struck it causing it to fall to the ground a quick motion by Mr. Black sent it to its pokeball.

"Your good kid" Mr. Black said with a laugh. Nathan didn't reply only readied himself for whatever Pokemon his adversary released next. Mr. Black reached into his inside pocket of his suit and removed a pokeball with a throw a Hitmonlee emerged from the ball.

With a command Hitmonlee charged Umbreon kicking it harshly knocking it out in seconds Nathan returned it to its pokeball and looked up at Mr. Black who only smiled. Nathan started to grab for Nuzleaf until he realized the futility of trying to have another dark Pokemon fight the Hitmonlee. Mr. Black looked to Nathan expectantly then returned Hitmonlee. Without speaking Nathan himself charge Mr. Black attempting a straight jab for his face the blow smacked into Mr. Black hard causing him to stumble toward the edge of the blimp. Mr. Black steadied himself and countered with a long string of kicks and punches that immediately took the fight out of Nathan with one last uppercut Nathan lost his balance and fell to his back. Mr. Black turned his back and took another pokeball out of his Jacket pocket in a few seconds a Typhlosion appeared and approached Nathan the flame on its back burning brightly a jet of flame shot from it toward Nathan who rolled letting the fire catch the blimp. Another jet burst from the Typhlosion burning the blimp causing a fire to cause it to descend. Mr. Black quickly turned back and saw the fire spreading realizing the blimp was falling.

"You stupid fool you were supposed to push him from the blimp no burn him alive!" Mr. Black yelled at the Typhlosion kicking it hard in its underbelly. Mr. Black turned to the ladder to descend to where his escape waited. Nathan stood quickly and released Nuzleaf.

"Tackle the Typhlosion!" Nathan yelled. Nuzleaf obeyed and slammed hard into Typhlosion sending it Mr. Black's direction striking him hard sending both of them down to the city streets below Mr. Black screamed his way down bringing a smile of closure to Nathan's face. Returning Nuzleaf to its pokeball he placed it back on his belt which he had removed. Nathan walked to the small railing that protected the edges of the blimp with a smiled he dropped the belt knowing the pokeballs would survive the fall Nathan simply moved back to the center of the blimp closed his eyes and prepared for the crash. The blimp quickly descended on the city below toward houses near the outside edge of the town. Hitting the houses the blimp tossed Nathan from the blimp onto the yard of a burning home where Nathan thought he would die as the world turned black. However, light soon returned but Nathan was dying from where he had landed. Now instead of closure horror dawned on Nathan as he recognized the neighborhood where the blimp had crashed. In the smoking ruins of Amy's home two bodies lay burnt beyond recognition in the smoke a form stood the form resembled no human. As the final darkness of death and horror closed on Nathan the form took shape as it stepped toward him. Absol emerged from the smoke it took one glance at Nathan as he died. Then without approaching the disaster Pokemon left the reason why it had stayed with Nathan had now ended. Before Nathan finally passed he heard someone say the entire block had burned thirty-five people had died in the disaster.

**The End**

Hey this a Pokemon story I came up with when I played ruby for the first time. I thought it would be neat to do something like that with Absol so I hope you liked it. Read and review please and if your going to be a jerk sign in and review don't do it anonymously like a sissy. Thanks

T. Maloy


End file.
